How Wrong I Was
by kyuuketsukiAkuma-chan
Summary: Amu's prince finally falls for her. But she has another person to love. rated M just in case
1. whose in my bed?

Konichiwa!! names kyuu...this is an amuto!! of fucking course with magical unicorns and fucking candy mountian

any who

in this fanfic amu is only 2 years younger than ikuto and she has boobs!!lol srry had to do that(side not any girls who read this. when you matured didnt you have boobs? i dont know about you but i had boobs in 3rd grade soooooo yea i feel bad for amu heh) yes she is in high school oh and this will also be a mikiXyoru!!

**ikuto**:who the...is this going to be perverted

**kyuu**:maybe if your nice oh and -takles-

**ikuto:**o...k umm im going to back away slowly and...

**kyuu:**it wont be perverted

**ikuto:**ok ok ill be good kitty

**amu:**wtf ikuto why are you sitting?

**victoria:**because kyuu-chan told him to be nice or it wouldn't be perverted

**ikuto&amu:**who the hell are you

**kyuu:**this is victoria my gaurdian chara victoria and now tadase-chan the disclaimer (whispers in it's ear princess)

**the queen:I AM NOT A PRINCESS I AM A QUEEN MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! **

-disclaimer:kyuu-chan dont not own Shugo chara! peach pit does!

**-Amu POV-**

i just got home from another guardian meeting. its been two weeks since tadase asked me out and i rejected him.

_-flashback-_

_"amu i...i love you not just amulet heart will you go out with me?" tadase blushed and i was speechless for about...ahalf a secod_

_"im sorry tadase i used to like you but i've waited too long for you i've moved on." i said it matter-of-factly and he ran home crying like the little gay kid he was (A/N: that came from me sorry -sweatdrops-)_

_only then did i realize that i love ikuto and i wanted to cry i havent seen him for awhile and i was starting to get worried_

_-end of flashback-_

i sat down on my bed and sighed i missed him so much that i started to remember all the perverted things he used to do and the way he always teased me. and then i remebered the day i was on that lame excuse for a date with the kiddy king...wait kiddy king oh god i must really miss him, and we shared my chocolate ice cream and then again with the vanilla one and

3

2

1

i blushed like crazy i felt my face, it could compete with a heater any day, i sighed again wishing ikuto would come to my balcony knock on the door tease me something to show me he still was alive, then i remebered the day i was with kukai and utau came and attacked us, she had said something about ikuto never caring for a girl as much as he cared for me and i smiled, my heart always beat faster my face got redder and my 'cool and spicy' character was harder to maintain. i got up and went to the bathroom before i went to bed.

i came back in with my nightgown on and with no one home i have nothing to do so i went to bed.

**-ikuto POV-**

As Amu was sitting on her bed with a dark crimson blush on her face i couldnt help but wonder, what she was thinking about.it might have been me because from what i know im the only one who can make her blush like that. then i got an idea next time she gets up to go somewhere im going to sneak in and wait for her behind her door...that'll scare the hell out of here and since her parents went to America for their 2nd honeymoon, i think, i have no problem with making her scream.

"ne ne ikuto why are we at amu's house nya?" that was the one and only you guessed it yoru i think he was asleep i really wasn't paying any close attention to him.

just randomly i looked through the balcony window and she wasnt there so i took this chance to break in and sneak behind the door.

as i went behind the door i noticed that miki ran and su were asleep i think their eggs were closed i smiled to myself as i remember that faithful day when i tried to steal her eggs.

then i heard her come out of the bathroom i smirked as she walked in seeing what she was wearing to go to bed. a gray see-through

nightgown that only comes to her mid-thigh with a black bra and underwear i blushed lightly seeing her like that she filled out nicely and normally i dont notice that when i see her in school.

all of a sudden i lost control of my body i knew she wasnt asleep cuz she had just closed her eyes.

i dont even remember how i got on top of her it just...happened.

our faces are so close her soft moist lips seeming to shine in the moonlight she's beautiful i just want to...

to be continued...

HAHAHAHAHA cliffy review or no next chapter ill try to get word installed on my computer by then

**ikuto:**hey! you said this will be perverted

**amu:**IKUTO!!

**victoria:**baka shes about to talk

**queen:**why do you call me a queen

**kyuu:**it will be its only the first chapter, amu you know you like it, thank you victoria, and i dont like you

**queen:**but but but but but im cute

**kyuu:**while that might be true your still gay

**everyone:**REVIEW PLEASE!!

**ikuto:**so i can get perverted with amu!


	2. are you my dream boy nekohentaiboy?

**Arigatou gozaimasu for the great reviews I only got 2 butoh well im bored and my readers want MORE!!**

**Readers: more more more more more more more more more more!!**

**Arigatou to**

**g-c-a-w**

**And**

**Miki-nya!!**

**Ikuto: thank you now I can get perverted with amu!! Yay**

**Amu: IKUTO SHUT UP!!**

**Victoria and me: amu secretly likes it**

**Queen: what about the Tadamu **

**Kyuu: she hates you we all do now Ikuto do the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: **-disclaimer Kyuu-chan doesn't own shugo chara or any of use but she has claim to those other extra characters!-

**-Amu's POV-**

I was having a dream.(no duh amu) I was in the middle of a gassy field my charas playing with one another and then I feel someone's warm breathe on my face and a shadow hovering over me.

I looked over my shoulder to a tall boy, no he was a man, looming over me. I couldn't see his face so I got up and…..that's when I woke up to see someone on top of me centimeters away from my face. I was paralyzed I wanted to say something anything but when opened my mouth…

**-Ikuto's POV-**

She moves a lot in her sleep well either that or she's spazing (lol couldn't resist) she finally woke up I saw her honey golden eyes stare up to my azure colored ones she looked….confused probably because it was pitch black in her room. She opened her mouth I was guessing to say something but I didn't let her as she opened her small soft pink lips mine crashed down onto hers. Surprisingly she didn't resist she kissed back and that innocent kiss became more demanding. As my right hand trailed down her side to her hip my other hand/arm went behind her to (if possible) pull her closer to me. When I pulled away for air I heard a light sigh.

"Ikuto…"

"amu…."

I didn't even get to finish as I felt our lips press together again. Her arms winding around my neck and playing with my hair. Shocked I was shocked this girl the girl that had called me pervert so many times was intensifying our kiss I was surprised that she kissed me again. Regaining myself I kissed back harder than before. As we pulled away I rolled off of her finding it hard to hold myself up after that and she giggled probably blushing and rolled over and put her arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders.

**-Amu's POV-**

I found myself not in control when I did that second kiss but I was happy I did it. As soon as we broke free Ikuto rolled off of me and we laid there for minutes holding each other.

"Ikuto did I leave the door unlocked?"

He sighed "no amu im a master at picking locks," he chuckled "yes you did and im starting to think you do it on purpose to let me in. do you want me that much?"

"maybe…" I felt my face getting hotter I think he did to because he laughed and said.

"well then ill just have to come here more often to visit my kitten now wont I?"

I just nodded afraid of my voice.

"ne, Ikuto where have you been for the past month?"

he was quiet for a second before….."I demanded to look over my contract for Easter to find a loophole and I did they were chasing me everywhere but I think they finally gave up so I can back here." "oh" "you sound disappointed" "baka shut up."

I buried my face into his chest inhaling his sent as I felt him rest his chin on my head. The sun was rising and I remembered it was Monday I HATE MONDAY but Ikuto was with me so I was ok I know he's awake but I don't…

"amu?"

never mind.

"Hmm?"

TO BE CONTINUED

**HAHAHAHAHA cliffy!!**

**Kyuu: don't worry it will get more perverted**

**Yaya: amu-chii yaya too young for this **

**Everyone: when did you get here**

**Kyuu" how did you get here I locked the door**

**Yaya:-runs away-**

**Everyone: -sweatdrops- READ AND REVIEW OR NO 3****RD**** CHAPTER!!. **

**woooo**


	3. Authors Note new chapter soon!

**Hello everyone its Kyuu-chan here to explain that a third and hopefully fourth chapter of How Wrong I Was will be coming out shortly! I know it's been a long time since the second chapter but to tell you all the truth I had no serious motivation to continue for a long time. A couple days ago I visited fanfiction and reread all my stories plus a couple of other peoples stories and thought 'you know what? I'm going to finish my stories whether I like it or not!' so I started typing and reading and editing and typing and reading and well you get the point. **

**I'm just trying to say that I'm working really hard to get this story out and hopefully sometime in the next day or two the third chapter should be out. I'm just having trouble trying find where I wanted it to go then and where I want it to go now. I thank you all for being so patient with me and hope that you all really enjoy the rest of my stories. Also what is probably keeping my sanity and my hair in place is my newest story The Darkness in us all. It's a Kuroshitsuji story that I'm really excited about and hope that some (if not all) of you will enjoy! **

**Thank you all again for your reviews and support I have in fact read all of the reviews and appreciate you all leaving them to help me better my writing and better the story. I will continue on with writing How Wrong I Was and get it out to you all as soon as possible. And don't worry the smutty lemony bits will come I'm getting there I promise! **

**XoXo**

**Kyuu-chan**


	4. Explanations and School time!

**Hello everyone Kyuu-chan is back and going to try and write this story some more hehe don't kill me I've just been on a long hiatus. Anywho TO THE STORY!**

**Ikuto: omg your not dead…continue with the sexy time!**

**Kyuu: keep your pants on kitty boy for a couple more chapters and it'll be really good.**

**Amu: Kyuu-chan does not own Shugo Chara Peach pit does but she does own all the extra Oc's!**

_*Flashback*_

_"ne, Ikuto where have you been for the past month?"_

_he was quiet for a second before….."I demanded to look over my contract for Easter to find a loophole and I did they were chasing me everywhere but I think they finally gave up so I can back here." "oh" "you sound disappointed" "baka shut up."_

_I buried my face into his chest inhaling his sent as I felt him rest his chin on my head. with me so I was ok I know he's awake but I don't…_

_"amu?"_

_never mind._

_"Hmm?"_

_*End of Flashback*_

~**Amu's POV~**

I groaned loudly as I realized that today is…MONDAY. Fuck my life. I looked over at my bedside table and saw the bright blue flashing lights of my alarm clock and saw that it was flashing 5:23. "Good I don't have to get up yet." And I turned around forgetting about my blue haired bedmate….until the covers didn't move with me the way I wanted them to.

"Did you forget about me already? And what are you talking about not having to get up yet?" Ikuto…"oh my blue haired pervert don't you realize we both have school today?" I responded slightly falling asleep, I just want to sleep so tired.

"Oh that's right since I was running from Easter for so long I didn't get to finish high school and I already got everything settled in my old school. Amu...Where do you go to?"

"I go to Seika High just like you Ikuto. Utau asked me when I enrolled to keep her up with her assignments. I also enrolled because I thought I'd get to see you more."

"Amu… I'm sorry I left so suddenly and without telling you anything. I was afraid if I told you anything Easter would have hurt you."

"It's okay Ikuto I just missed you that's all." I rolled over to look at him. "I was worried about you Ikuto. But right now let's get some sleep we do have to go to school tomorrow after all."

"But Amuuu." He whined "I wanna do dirty things to you we can skip school."

"No I have enough trouble with school without skipping you are just going to have to control yourself or get out of my bed."

**~Ikuto's POV~**

"No I have enough trouble with school without skipping you are just going to have to control yourself or get out of my bed."

I quickly snuggled into her before she pushed me off "No." I said matter of factly.

"Well then be good and sleep and don't do anything perverted while I'm sleeping." She rolled over and quickly fell asleep. I smiled and thought to myself well I've been gone since Amu was a freshman, and that was three years ago so she should be a junior by now. She and I are in the same year, since I left before I completed my junior year and I was told I have to take everything all over again. Now I'm not so bored by that fact I smirked as I decided this might be the first year since I started school that I'm not going to skip. I yawned and decided Amu was right and promptly drifted off into a perverted Amu filled dream.

I woke up to what I assume is Amu's alarm going off. As I slowly opened my eyes and got up I noticed that my little strawberry was still sleeping. So I decided that I should wake her up…..in the most perverted way possible of course. "Amu wake up." I whispered as I slowly licked her neck and nibbled on her ear. "AHHHHHHHHH!" god she's loud. "Amu be quiet it's too early to scream." "Well maybe is someone wasn't being extremely perverted maybe I would have screamed! Why did you wake me up anyway I was having a good dream." "Your alarm was going off, I'm going to go home and get ready for school." She looked disappointed that I was leaving and I instantly felt bad. "Hey I'll see you at school I'm not leaving again Amu, and if you want I can get clothes and keep you company while your parents and sister are away."

**Amu's POV**

"Alright I'll see you at school Ikuto." As I watched him leave from my balcony I realized that since my parents and Ami are gone he can come through the front door. That made me smile…wait a minute how did he know that my parents and Ami are gone in the first place? Stalker. Oh well now all I need to do is get ready…

~Time Skip To both of them getting to school~

Shit shit shit shit shit! How can I be running late if I got up early! Damnit Amu run faster RUN! I finally made it and I wasn't late! Imagine that, I looked around and spotted Nagihiko and Rima. I smiled as I walked over and soon the crowed moved and I saw the rest of them. Once they all saw me Yaya started yelling about how there was a new student and everyone was caught up in the news. I kept my mouth shut about Ikuto being home because Tadase was there and even thought I held no real feelings for him I didn't want him to be upset. I was caught up in talking to Rima about going to the beach later on because it was extremely hot outside. Suddenly I felt a pair of hands coving my eyes and heard gasps from all my friends and murmurings of "He's so hot" and "Who's that?" I smiled and looked up to see Ikuto.

"AMU-CHII IKUTO IS BACK!" Good job Yaya, I literally felt everyone sweat drop after she said that. Everyone welcomed he back and asked about his absence. He briefly explained that he had found a loophole in his contract with Easter and had to run from them because of their anger. With the words of welcome and the hints for the reason for my not so surprised reaction of his return over we all started to walk to homeroom which Ikuto, Tadase, Nagihiko, Rima and I shared. We all parted way and the five of us headed towards our classroom when I heard.

"Hinamori-san may I talk to you for a moment?" I turned around to face Tadase as the other three headed off.

"Yea Tadase-kun. What's up?" I asked feeling somewhat bad for Tadase. He looked upset and probably suspected what was going on between Ikuto and I.

"Well I was wondering if Ikuto went to you when he came back last night and if the two of you were going to become a couple."

"Yes he did and I'm hoping for a relationship. I'm sorry Tadase-kun if we do get together I'll try to keep the PDA to a minimum when you're around." I smiled half heardtedly hoping that it would make him feel a littler better.

"Okay then let's get to class before we're late." We walked through the doors and I sat down next in my normal seat by the window. I noticed that the only empty seat was next to me and sighed inwardly. 'I might not get anything done for the rest of the year.' I thhought as the teacher and Ikuto walked into the class.

"Class we will be having a new student today! Everyone this is…"

**I felt that it would be a good start to the next chapter if I cut it off there.**

**So everyone here is the long awaited third chapter of How Wrong I was I hope you like it and as if you were wondering why its been so long I posted an authors note not to long ago explaining that. I hope you all like this chapter and I'm going to try to start the next one asap! I would really love all your ideas and to see what you want from this story so please review and the next chapter should be out soon! Thank you all.**

**XoXo**

**Kyuu-chan**


End file.
